1. Technical Field
This invention relates to boat docks and, more particularly, to docks of the type that are generally removed from the water for winter storage.
2. Discussion
The patent literature discloses various designs for boat dock constructions, boat lifts and the like. The following U.S. patents form a representative, although not exhaustive, collection of prior art in this area: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,912,049; 2,505,832; 2,564,123; 2,585,664; 2,652,694; 3,021,965; 3,077,742; 3,208,227; 3,221,899; 3,293,866; 3,572,045; 3,753,355; 3,952,528; 4,027,492; 4,352,597; 4,381,723 and 4,507,016. Each of these patents purport to have various advantages. However, none are believed to disclose or suggest the present invention.
The present invention is drawn to solving some of the problems associated with seasonal docks which are commonly used by summer cottage owners on lakes. One of the most dreaded tasks is the chore of putting in the boat dock in the spring and taking it out again in late fall. The dock is traditionally removed from the lake to protect it from ice and other weather damage during the winter.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a dock structure that could be easily installed and removed with a minimum of effort while protecting it from winter weather damage.